


Electric Toothbrush

by herring_salad_festival



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herring_salad_festival/pseuds/herring_salad_festival





	Electric Toothbrush

《Electric Toothbrush》

 

98timkon pwp 

跳蛋

未捉虫见谅

早在1950年牙医师劳勃哈森博士发明全球第一支尼龙软毛牙刷，1978年发明第一支长形刷头的电动牙刷， 1991年首创全球第一支圆型刷头及左右旋转震动设计的电动牙刷，1998年再创全球第一支3D超震动电动牙刷。

“那玩意儿可真不怎么稀罕。”

Bart后背抵着桌沿用和正常人相反的姿势坐在椅子上，背对着那支有着流线手柄和白色刷毛红蓝配色的电动牙刷——“这里是老土落后的20世纪，你们难道用光线清洁牙齿？”——然后视线挪到握住牙刷的红色手套上。

“不完全是。”

年轻的极速者用下巴抵住椅背，模糊不清地说。

“要我说这东西就很酷，把你的牙齿刷出一种毁灭的恐怖音效——”

kon终于得以在使用吸管的间隙又一次给出了惊人的发言。

“可乐不能清洁牙齿，我说。”

“如果你只是渴了，我发自内心地建议你给自己倒上一杯。”

“够了，因为没事可做而被当成牙刷展示会的会议时间到此结束了。”

tim按着他的太阳穴去阻止两个人就能搞砸的这一切，两个加起来不足三岁的小屁孩吵得他头疼——

——吵得他头疼，心烦意乱，差点忘记重要的事。

他只来得及抓住kon的夹克下摆时bart已经真的向厨房方向跑去了。

“你得留下。”

“……哦！”

男孩拖长尾音回答，重重地跺了跺脚，没有让地板开裂的那种。

“你要揍我吗？为今天上午那件事？希望你已经找到一个柔软点的部位防止骨折。”kon露出没什么杀伤力的坏笑拉开他的外套，露出有着大面积蓝色和巨大S标志的紧身衣。

“不含任何地球意义的暴力。”

“所以这是你没有穿制服的原因？”

“差不多。”

“但这衣服看着像是要和一个70年代的女人约会似的。”

“……现在立刻闭嘴上楼，否则你会后悔的。”

“棒极了rob，我怕黑啊。”kon从不肯停止他难懂的调侃方式，那在开灯前还是很有喜剧效果的，男孩在房间里浮起来，这房间看起来是普通地存放着一些纸质资料，不是很重要的那种。

“哦，等等，你锁门之后我想确认一下，你没有拿着氪石吧，为什么锁门？？你戴着墨镜我可看不清你的表情，那东西真的会杀了我……这是什么？”

kon注视着tim指尖捏住的那根细细的电线大脑飞快地运转，可卡德摩斯并没有灌输给他任何关于这个粉色小东西的信息。

“教学用具。”tim拨动绝缘电线末端的那个神秘的椭圆物体，在室内戴着墨镜让他看起来阴沉可怕，而kon的好奇心都快从他劣质会脱色的染料那么鲜艳的蓝眼睛里溢出来了。

“伙计，你的手可真凉。”

男孩压低着嗓子说。

“嘿？”

kon试图阻止tim拉开他裤腰的手被拍开，正是那条有着v字型向下开口设计裤腰的红色高腰紧身裤。tim的手从腰部向下滑进，缓慢地按压并挤进臀缝。Wayne家的男孩总是被管家监督着好好修指甲，足够圆润干净，为了日间活动得体，也为了夜间活动安全，折断指甲是完全不必要的疼痛。

“我觉得……人们不经常这样做……像是这样把手放进别人的裤子里，按摩？”

“他们也不经常冲向罪犯然后打乱整个计划。”他随便应付了几句。

“……这黏糊糊的又是什么？”

“噗。”一向严肃的男孩已经憋不住笑了。

“你刚才在想，天啊，这就像鼻涕吗？”

“哎呀。没错。”

“大部分是甘油，纤维，纯净水。能让事情变得相对轻松。”

“以半个Superman的名义向你保证，就算并不轻松我也不是会逃跑的那个人。”kon伸手比划着谁也看不懂的动作。

“放松。”

“哪里？”

“全身，但不要直接倒下来。”

“我不是紧张，我认真得能让你害怕。”

一阵沉默。

“你没穿内裤。”

“唔。”

这让Superboy怀疑他们两个之中有哪个语言系统出了点问题。

 

 

这不对劲。

刀枪不入的男孩捂住自己的嘴，难以置信某种声音从自己的声带自动地发出。

tim的手指。

天呐。

每一种感觉都因为覆盖全身的ttk力场大幅度提升了感官敏感度而不可避免地迅速扩散。tim粗暴地扒开他的臀肉后有一节手指埋进他的屁股里缓慢地大幅度翻搅，那些液体让他甚至感觉快要融化了。他不知道……这到底是什么？

“rob……？”kon胡乱抓住腰后tim的手臂，他听到自己的声音可耻地打着颤，手指的按压如同没有痛感的酷刑折磨，从尾椎传来一阵酥麻让拥有氪星基因的结实身体几乎站不稳，液体黏在防水的制服内衬上缓慢地向下，向大腿流动。

tim开始试着把整根手指都推进去，一根食指显然是不够的，但仅仅是这样kon就拼了命地夹紧双腿，那个小口死死咬住他的手指，男孩只能发出的小动物一样的呜咽声，这实在稀罕。

他得用力在那个可爱的屁股上揪一把才能避免手指被滚烫的肠壁夹断。

“什么？虐待我的屁股？这……？你怎么了？？”kon喘着气表情像是见了鬼。

“我亲爱的队友，这不是虐待，我建议你把脸转过去。”tim揉了揉那块他很遗憾没能留下任何痕迹的皮肤，毫无预兆地又挤进第二根手指，没入粉色的褶皱。

“该死……我一点儿也不喜欢这样……”男孩猛地仰起身子，身后的搭档膝盖抵在他的腿间用手钳住他的髋关节。

大概有那么一两下kon的头发扫过tim的头顶。

bart可能在外面喝着可乐偷听呢，他想，看着天花板。

里面炙热又湿润，吸着tim的中指不愿放开，肉洞开合之间吐出润滑液这很难和男孩用身体挡子弹的画面联系在一起。埋在体内的指节弯折在肠肉上顶弄抠挖，男孩咬着自己的手套弯下腰想要远离异物的冲撞，却被窄小的空间里摆满的纸箱和书桌形成的夹角困住，这感觉像他第一次受到氪石影响，从体内开始扩散的细小火花一点就炸——tim的两根手指就那样无情地撑开了括约肌。

“扶好桌子。”tim在他的耳垂上咬了一口，软绵绵湿漉漉的，让他脸红得厉害，他发誓被tim咬一口已经可以称作荒谬的惩罚。然后就有什么圆润的东西贴上了他的大腿根，他的裤子早就被tim随手拉扯到腹部以下只靠松垮的腰带把布料一角卡在腰上。

他知道这里没有什么能伤害他的，可是，该死的他怎么就这么害怕tim的手呢。

 

tim让三根手指一起撑开吐着润滑液的入口，维持着一个方便使用的空洞，充满恶意地拿起趁手的小玩意顶进一截堵上它，捏着电线随意拉扯起来。kon咬着嘴唇拒绝再次发出小狗一样哼哼的声音，而比tim的手指更凉更硬的东西让勇敢的Superboy不安了，他扭动着身体试着转过头——要是有相机tim准能捕捉到跳蛋被推进他手指所能达到的深处时kon的表情。

这对克隆男孩来说意味着一次恐怖的入侵，他感觉自己像个要被填充进棉花的巨型玩具，臀缝间还夹着根好死不死的线。

tim拉开他的大腿环把一个长方形小盒子塞进去，他多希望自己有x视线，第一时间就能知道这是个什么玩意儿了，不过，这倒是他第一次发现这根带子派上用处。

“行了，转过来。”tim的声音带着一丝愉悦好像他蹲下去系鞋带时捡到一美元，虽然tim的皮鞋没有鞋带，然后这位leader不知从哪里摸出一捆绳子。

“你肯定知道这对我没用，要我把它嚼碎吃下去吗。”他裤子里全是流出来的凉凉的液体，还连着一根蠢透了的线。

“听起来不错，像是那样吞下去。”对于这个提议，tim用了一种截然不同的理解方式。

“在我允许前不可以挣脱绳子。”

kon不舒服地动了动被捆在背后的手:“那这又算什么？”粉色的电线在紧身裤里突出明显的痕迹，半截露在外面随着他乱动晃来晃去。

“你很快就会知道，也别把我放进去的东西弄坏。尽管我有更多的。”神奇男孩从不知道什么地方掏出了另外两个一模一样的。

好吧，现在他被一扯就断的绳子捆着双手，屁股里被灌满了液体还有tim的——哈哈，surprise——而做出一切的人坐下开始翻阅资料。

他难以置信地坐在tim旁边的沙发上，气急败坏，双手在背后和自己玩石头剪子布。

真是聪明的一招，看看一个男孩能无所事事地坐多久，消磨他的耐心。

“太无聊了。”过了大概十分钟他焦躁地说。甚至已经数清这房间书架上有多少个编号了。

tim摘下墨镜看过来，皱着眉头。

kon对那张脸有着强烈的不适反应，tim并没有他以为的满脸痘痘，相反绝对的英俊，一点儿也不像看上去那么普通，tim在笑，有点甜蜜的那种，他甚至想不到怎样去形容，当然是好的方面，好到令他有点嫉妒，无所适从。

boy the wonder甚至都没有离开座位，转过身拍了拍他的大腿。

他低着头看着自己的胸口，不想直视对方，顺从的打开了腿让它们紧贴沙发。

“这不礼貌。”tim用温和的语气说话时指尖从他膝盖划过，缓慢地掠过被轻薄紧身材质包裹的曲线，他理所当然理解为这是对他肌肉的欣赏。然后手指停留在大腿环上。

kon动了动嘴角，眼睛看向他聪明的leader，想要就不听指令的冲动好好检讨一下自己，斟酌着不丢面子的说法时他听见转盘式开关被拨动的声音。

tim把开关从第一档拨到最强档，只是把手按在男孩的大腿根上就能感觉到从深处传来的震动，很难不去想象里面是怎样美妙的景象，他把那东西放的足够深。kon用湿润的眼睛看着他，低声说了句脏话后就做错事了一般咬着嘴唇发出微弱的鼻音，绷紧身体缩进沙发里，他不知道还有没有必要保持面无表情。

天哪，他喜欢kon快哭了的样子，那可是偶尔在浴室里自慰时才会浮现在眼前的画面。

嘿……这可真下流……

那东西在里面着了火一样顶撞乱窜向更深处顶撞几乎要把他从里面扯成两半。用外星大脑想想，他可能意识到这东西有什么作用了。

他对tim做出口型，而对方只是保持意义不明的笑容继续用手指按压着他的臀缝，电线让穴口无法闭合……他承认这该死的要升天一般的快感他是第一次体会到……但是……

“tim……”

他低低地叫着半蹲在他腿间的男孩，男孩面部表情立刻就冷了下来，生气了一般地用力抽出跳蛋。

“呜…”

你的男孩叫起来这么可怜，再不做点什么会把他憋坏的……但事情不能这么简单就结束了，首先你得教会他做个好孩子，你得慢慢来。

tim还是决定坐回椅子上把那颗跳蛋沾着润滑液和kon体液的外壳擦干净收好。接着做无关紧要的整理，那些不过是地理资料。他期待现在打开双腿陷在沙发里的可怜男孩的表现。

“动动脑子。”他只好这样说。“禁止超能力。”

kon试着去理解这句话的意思。tim到底是要折磨他还是要戏弄他，用手指操了他把他扔在一边，又让他动动脑子？他以为tim对他笑意味着他已经被原谅了？现在他被捆在背后的双手不敢使力，只能摆动腰部缓慢地挪到地毯上，要是弄断了绳子这一切都会被破坏的，他可不想就这样结束，哪怕这姿势一定非常滑稽。

事实上，tim找到了合适的形容，可惜他的男孩想象力远不如巴特那么丰富。

“我在这儿呢。”

kon说，倒在tim脚边。他完全可以走过来的，也许三根手指就能让一个半氪星人爽到腿软？

“看看我，嘿！小神奇？”

他开始用上聪明的小伎俩了。

他继续说下去，脑袋从椅子下方探出来。

“我很难受。”

然后他半个身子都探出来，被办公桌的阴影覆盖。tim只能看到他腹部露出的白白的肌肉。

“我想要你碰我。”

“你硬了。”

当然。

这话非常危险，鉴于对方是一个什么都敢说的——

“你知道该怎么做吗。”

tim低头看他，并且说话了，尽可能的冷漠。

“……也许？”

kon的脸颊贴上tim的小腿，轻轻磨蹭着，他在这方面的确是个优秀的孩子。

“我要怎么才能……”

男孩的鼻尖在他的腹部胡乱的蹭过，下巴顶着他的勃起，隔着牛仔布。

“弄开这该死的裤子……”

“解开绳子可以吗？”

男孩抬起头询问，卷发凌乱的塌下来遮住了半边眼睛，不耐烦地舔着嘴唇。

显然他没看过多少色情文章。

tim抬起kon的下巴，用拇指刮了刮毫无瑕疵的光滑脸颊，那皮肤说不上硬，甚至软软的。

这男孩竟然舔了他的虎口。

“不行。”

他说，牛仔裤确实有些难度。所以tim亲自解开了扣子拉开拉链露出灰色的底裤，男孩迫不及待地亲吻那个滚烫的小家伙，隔着布料就开始舔舐。

tim抓紧了桌角，说起来真不好意思，他也没被人用嘴含过老二。他不和女孩子们做这些事，他们只接吻，这就是一个高中生要做的全部了，他珍惜这些。kon咬住松紧带时嘴唇蹭过他腹部留下一点湿热，闭着眼睛用力拉扯终于把他的阴茎释放出来。

男孩们都看着对方，然后kon摇摇头，伸出舌尖试探着舔上柱身，然后吞进一半粉红的龟头，那很棒，他屏住呼吸抓起男孩的头发，钢铁之躯可不会觉得疼。

“尝起来……有点咸。”

kon吐出那一部分肉棒说，在心里默默给tim的小tim打了九分，尽管它并没有夸张到填满口腔但足够可爱——然后埋头收起牙齿叼起它继续吮吸。

两个人都很混乱，tim叹气时抚摸男孩被自己的性器戳得微微鼓起的脸颊，显然不是Superboy和robin应该做的事情，可却是这么美妙，带来一股游走全身的电流，不知道要是被别人知道了会怎样，尤其是Bruce和Superman，他迫不及待地挑选了不甚合适的时机在没有监控的房间里想要占有这个男孩，以职务之便，这些东西只是他从影像资料里学来的从未实践过，是个完全不确定的计划。

当kon歪着头想要照顾一下那个小家伙根部时被一点前液糊到眼皮上，他坚持要是能用手握着它一定会做得更好，但tim的眼神让他不敢提第二次。他顺着凸起的血管描绘着走势，唾液让这些动作都很轻易，然后他含住下方的囊袋，发出清晰的吮吸声好像真的很美味似的，舌尖在包裹它们的皮肤之间轻轻勾画。他觉得自己做的足够好，因为tim已经忍不住扣着他的下巴开始干他的嘴了，肉棒在口腔里抽插最后捅进喉咙并且那点耻毛惊险的和你打招呼的感觉——不太好受，甚至带来呕吐感和窒息直到tim从他嘴里抽出来时他才得到空气，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“干的不错。”

tim吻了他唇角，然后握住自己湿漉漉的阴茎塞回裤子里去。

“知道接下来是什么吗？”

他摇头。

这似乎取悦了小侦探，tim径直拉起他推向沙发。

“喔……好的，你什么时候解开我。”他脸又一次陷在沙发靠背里无奈地说，看到tim拿起剪刀还以为很快就能用手安慰一下自己充血很久的小兄弟，但只是感到剪刀尖划过那条对于目前来说逐渐变得碍事的裤子，留下一道长长的口。

丰满的臀瓣随着tim暴力的撕扯哧啦一声从红色布料的包裹中脱出，白嫩的臀肉全部暴露在弥漫着黏腻气味的空气中。

“这可太粗鲁了，除了裤子我还会失去什么？”

kon小心翼翼地问。

“任何我想得到的。”

“哇喔。”

他不知道怎么接话，这有点让人心跳加速了。

“你应该穿披风的。”tim的手钻进那些碎布胡乱地抚摸。“随时都想玩你的屁股会让人分心。”

kon不知道tim是怎么说出这句话的，他真的……等等，多少岁来着？。“我不介意你这样做。”男孩并不打算被超过，曲起膝盖炫耀似地抬起屁股抵在tim胸口。

“或许我应该把你关起来。”tim在kon后颈处缓慢地一字一句地说，咬住那块儿的皮肤用牙齿轻轻提起，肆无忌惮地让手中挤压玩弄的臀肉从白变得粉红，小洞被扯得一张一合。“鉴于你甚至不怎么懂做爱也敢挑逗我。”“但是你本该精通于此？？”他知道tim的手指钻进了他早就想脱掉的上衣，他不合时宜地干笑两声，男孩已经喜欢上这种感觉了。“嘿只是个玩笑，别停下继续摸我——我再也不会做蠢事打乱计划管它是什么的——我保证，我会听你的。”“而这有点超出我的计划了。”他能听到tim吞咽的声音，那可能是一件比较困难的事，甚至让对方沉默了三秒钟。

“我是下命令的人。”tim摆出强硬的态度把他脑袋扭回去，直直地对着该死的沙发靠背按下去，朝他屁股上打了一巴掌，当然只是装模作样的，用力打下去骨折的只会是tim的手。“是。你才是。”kon埋在沙发里说。

“今天到此为止。”

“为什么？这不公平！看在我第三次亲上这个沙发的份上！”

男孩激动得扯断了绳子。

“好呀，你们昨天背着我做什么去了？”

bart双手从kon背后伸出，一把勒住他的腰。

“……不是什么有趣的事情……我说。”

kon面色凝重，拉开他手腕把黏在身上的人拽下去，快速离开这片危险区域。

“我可是听到了一些不一般的声音。”

“怎么？”

一直埋头看书的tim开口问。

“牙刷，就是你们的那个牙刷，会滋滋地响。”bart摊开双手眨眼睛，却只得到看不到眼神的凝视和一个仇恨的表情。

“嘿？不是吧？我说什么了？”

“你说的是这种声音？”

tim勾起嘴角，从腰带里拿出一个小型遥控器。

“是，就是它。”bart意识到这的确没什么大不了，他好像是在做傻事。

“所以，他们做了遥控型牙刷？”

这是他没想到的，二十世纪的人都很奇怪。

“大概。”

kon抄着手退回到桌边看向别处。

“唔。”bart一步一步走近。“你在脸红什么啊？”

“他最近都在检讨自己的错误，就是这样。”tim继续随意地拨弄遥控器，手指推着转盘玩，室内响起昨天他们都听过的那个声音。

“喔。这可真难得。”bart理解地拍了拍kon的腰。

“我恨你们。”

男孩说。

 

 

fin.


End file.
